I'm Afraid It'll Never End
by ayannablack
Summary: No one ever really knows how their lives will turn out and for Elena she certainly had no idea it would turn out to be a living hell. A hell she had always seen in the movies and thought that it could never happen to her. But it did...
1. Chapter 1

Elena Lauren Gilbert stared blankly at her moving feet upon the dull sidewalk. The soles of her shoes knew the path well.

The tiny Pomeranian tied to the black leash in her hand was walking happily next to Elena. It was completely oblivious to the thoughts racing around inside her mind.

Everyone probably was unless they were telepathic which Elena highly doubted although she never deemed it impossible.

Her long slender legs carried her to a chipping green park bench where she sat and stared out at the old desolate playground. It was slowly decaying.

What once was a silver slide was now a rusty hunk of junk that desperately hung on to it's holder. The swings wooden planks were soggy and infested with god knows what that no one dared sit on them. Leaves, trash and other unmentionables scattered every inch of the place and yet it looked almost magical to Elena's ocean eyes.

It was her escape from the tiny town she lived in where everyone knew everyone and everything about everyone.

Although, Elena had remained one of the quiet mysteries the wrinkled face women sitting on their porches would gabble about. She preferred it that way even though it often gave people a very wrong impression about her.

If no one knew anything about you they'd make up anything their imagines could come up with. The Gilbert's altogether were usually keeping to themselves except for Mrs. Gilbert who was part of the high social circle around the town.

She was constantly scolding her family for not getting out and getting to know the neighbors. Elena knew the neighbors, she knew absolutely everyone but she just didn't want to associate with them.

She wasn't an outcast, she had three close friends and that was enough.

Elena found it pointless to try and be everyone's friend when in the end they'd stab you in the back and share all your secrets that you had shared with them.

Not that she could possibly know seeing as how she never gave anyone much of a chance.

Trust was a hard thing to give. She didn't even trust her family. Especially her mother who had the biggest mouth possible and was the gossip queen of Mystic Falls.

Fang, the furry little Pomeranian yipped annoyingly and Elena stared down at the white little snowball. "Ready to go back?"

Fang spun in a quick circle, her tiny pink tongue hanging lazily out of her mouth. Elena sighed and walked back to her large four story house.

"Mom I'm home!"

"Lauren honey come in here!"

Lauren was Mrs. Gilbert's name for Elena. She didn't like the name Elena but Mr. Gilbert won the rock, paper, scissors battle to name their child Elena and use Lauren for the middle name.

Elena was glad her father had won. Elena, in her book, was an awesome name.

"Lauren" let Fang off her leash and strolled into the kitchen where her stomach lodged itself somewhere in her rectum.

Not technically of course.

"Lena you remember the Salvatores don't you sweetie?"

It was kind of hard to forget.

Elena nodded slightly not really able to make her vocal cords function.

"Oh Miranda she's beautiful!" Mrs. Salvatore gushed, scanning Elena up and down.

Miranda beamed, "She definitely has grown up!"

Elena tuned out the two women as her sapphire eyes landed on the teenage boy pouring tea for the two mothers. His face was hidden by cupboards hanging over the counter in the main kitchen area.

"Damon come say hello!" Mrs. Salvatores said smiling wide. Damon came into full view looking bored and annoyed with his mother.

Elena practically crapped out her stomach. He looked so different...and yet was the same Damon she had always remembered.

"Hey."

"Hello."

The two women laughed loudly. "Elena why don't you and Damon go catch up," Miranda suggested, more like demanded.

Elena walked quietly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to one of the three living rooms.

Damon plopped down upon the couch while Elena tensely took a seat on the other end.

Two sets of eyes stared at a blank television screen.

Talk or not to talk?

"Elena-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So we're never going to move on?"

"Oh, I've moved on."

"Doesn't seem like it Gilbert."

"How would you know Salvatore? You never really knew anything."

His Blue eyes flashed dangerously but Elena just stared at the unmoving screen in front of her. It reflected two people back at her almost teasingly.

"I knew more than you would let me. It was your own fault."

Elena snapped her head towards him. "It was not my fault. If anyone is at fault here it's you!"

"And what did I do that drove us to where we are now?" He asked with a small smirk.

Damon knew exactly what it was and he wanted to hear the words come from Elena's soft lips. He was taunting her, and Elena's already dead heart was falling apart again.

She'd never even admitted it to herself and now she would either have to admit out loud for both to hear or lie...

So she chose neither and decided to skip over the question.

"You know exactly what you did."

"But I thought I didn't know anything. So please, enlighten me."

That plan had just been thrown out the window.

"What do want me to say? Why are you doing this? Do you take pleasure in breaking my heart every second you get to?" Elena's eyes drooped at what she had asked.

Although it wasn't an out right confession, she still had said that Damon broke her heart.

Damon smirked. "I don't take pleasure in breaking your heart Gilbert but I do enjoy watching you struggle against yourself to hug me and cry all your pain away while I hold you."

Elena grabbed the remote and turned on the TV not wanting to talk, afraid that she might do or say something stupid.

Damon clicked the off button.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I hate you! I hate everything about you Salvatores! I don't want you back and I never will. I admit, you broke my heart! There, you have what you wanted now just leave me the hell alone!"

"What I wanted? How could you possibly know what I want?"

"Well I don't care what you want."

She hit the on button and watched as the black faded into the news. Damon once again turned it off.

"Why can't we just talk?"

Elena stood up fuming, "Did you miss the part where I said I hate you?"

She angrily threw the remote at him and stormed off to the confines of her room where music immediately started pumping through the speakers and Elena fell onto her bed letting the music take her away to any place but then where she was at the moment.

Anywhere but here...


	2. Chapter 2

The music did absolutely nothing to calm down Elena when her younger sister Katherine ran into her room with a huge grin planted on her face like she actually had good news to report to her sister.

"Elena you'll never believe what I heard!" Katherine yelled jumping onto the bed. Elena simply turned up her music and rolled over onto her stomach.  
>"What's up with you? You've been all mopey for like two days."<br>"What do you want Katherine? I'm busy."  
>"Pshh, yeah right. Anyways, guess what I heard?"<br>"Mom isn't really our mom; she's an alien from planet TalkALot."  
>"Um...no."<br>"What _spectacular_ news did you hear?"  
>"Damon is moving back!" Katherine shrieked happily.<p>

Happily?  
>Yes...she was happy.<p>

Elena's body tensed up as her brain tried to register the message she had just heard. But her brain had hit an overload.

"Isn't that great? Now you two won't have to have a long distance relationship anymore! Elena...?" Katherine's pointer finger poked her sister's side. "What is your problem? Aren't you excited?"  
>Elena sat up, "No I'm not excited Katherine. Anything but."<br>Her happy composure faded away, "No...You two broke up? Why didn't you tell me? What happened?"

Katherine was known for asking many questions and getting on people's nerves. This is what she was currently doing to Elena.

But she was a great listener.

"Nothing happened, we just fell apart."

Fell apart was a huge understatement. They had fallen apart like a crumbling building being blown up. It was a huge mess and the remains were still lying there as hard as Elena tried to bury them and pretend nothing had happened.

But pretending could only get you so far before reality came rushing back and slapped you in the face ruining your beautiful make-believe world.

"Oh Elena I'm sorry. I'll kick his ass for you."  
>Elena looked at her little sister and sighed, "You're lucky you don't have to deal with stuff like this."<br>"Everyone has to sooner or later. Oh yeah, Mom wants to talk to you whenever you're not busy."  
>"Then I'll just have to be busy until she forgets."<p>

Katherine rolled her large brown eyes and left. Elena followed a few minutes later and walked down to her mother's study.

"Elena it's about time! Sit, sit."

_Oh no...She used my real name._

Elena sat down slowly, preparing for the worse and indeed it did come.

"The Salvatore are moving in today across the street! It'll be just like old times."

Nothing is ever like the old times because everything changes with time and can never be completely replicated without any difference.

"I asked Elizabeth if she could use some help and she did, so I said you'd be over there soon."  
>"What?"<br>"Don't raise your voice honey. Anyways, you could use some fresh air and exercise. She's expecting you so go on over."

Things just kept getting worse and worse for Elena and she could see the rain cloud hanging over her head that never seemed to leave.

Elena inhaled deeply before stepping outside. She was trying to suck in all her confidence before she'd lose it forever while helping the Salvatore move in.  
>Damon just had a way of wrecking Elena's walls.<p>

"Elena thank you so much for coming. Just bring in what you can carry and set it down in the front hall. I'll take it from there."  
>"Okay."<p>

Mrs. Salvatore disappeared into the house and Elena sighed looking at all the boxes. This would be a very long day; she had no idea exactly how long was long. 

"Need some help?"  
>"No, I can handle it."<p>

Damon shrugged and watched as the stubborn girl took two tiny steps before setting down the box.

"What the hell is in here?"  
>"Probably one of my dad's prized possessions. Now do you need some help?"<br>"Why? I'm not going to carry that box."

Damon tried to hide his grin at the brown eyed beauty in front of him as she sat down on the grass. She had been carrying boxes and helping bring in furniture for six hours and it had finally zapped her energy.

Damon effortlessly carried in the box next to her and came back sitting across from her. Elena glared at him.

"What?"  
>"Why are you moving back?"<br>"I thought you'd be happy. Now we can catch up." She scoffed, "Catch up? How can you act like nothing ever happened?"  
>"If I remember correctly, you've moved on. So why don't we pick up where we left off?"<br>Elena shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "I can't believe you think that after what you did we can just pick it all back up like a ball that bounced across the street."  
>"I don't see why we can't."<br>"I-you...wha-I...AHH!" Elena screamed in frustration and stood up. "You can't always get what you want Salvatore. You'll never understand that I can't forget about what you did and act like nothing ever went wrong."  
>Damon got onto his feet and glared at Elena, "You're forgetting that it takes two to tango Gilbert."<p>

Elena's hand flew at his handsome face and the loud smack seemed to echo distantly around them.

"Just remember this, I gave you a chance," Damon growled a red mark appearing on his cheek.  
>"You've already lost yours," Elena whispered coldly before turning her back and heaved another box into her tired arms, continuing her job.<p>

That's what she was there to do. She wasn't there to chat.


End file.
